


Your Name On My Skin

by Emels_stories



Series: HaikYuu Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I’m just guessing tags rn only like half of this is written, M/M, Noya Tanaka and Kageyama should let Hinata be instead of teasing him through his minor freak out, Soulmate AU, Tsukki is Bitter, forget Tanakiyo I ship Ennotana now, friend group sleep overs!, i don’t even like Kurotsukki but here we are, this was just an excuse to do rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emels_stories/pseuds/Emels_stories
Summary: When you turn 17, your soulmate’s name appears on your arm. Here’s a bunch of short stories of characters finding their soulmates.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, a little bit of Akaken
Series: HaikYuu Soulmate AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079111
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. It Could Be Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, when you count all the people in the world, there’s bound to be multiple people with the same name, so when all you have to go off of when finding your soulmate is a name, and they could be anywhere in the world, it’s no surprise that more often than not, people don’t meet their soulmates. In other news, this is all over the map chronologically, I apologize. It doesn’t matter too much the order things are read in, but as I get more uploaded, I’ll post the chapter order if you want to read it chronologically within the AU here:  
> (Order of current chapters posted)  
> Chapter 3-Ukatake  
> Chapter 1-Ennotana  
> Chapter 2-Atsuhina

No one knew when the tradition started. Daichi said it had already been going on when he joined the club, and as far as he knew, it had been happening for at least a few years. 

On the night before each member of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team’s seventeenth birthday, all available members would come over and spend the night at their house. When they woke up, everyone would get to see the name of their soulmate. 

It wasn’t uncommon for friends to do that, no matter the group, but it was something the boys volleyball team never skipped out on. 

This time, it was Ennoshita’s birthday. 

“Wake up!” Nishinoya shouted, shoving open Ennoshita’s curtains and waking everyone up. They all groaned and within a minute, everyone was awake and sitting upright on their futons. 

“Alright, what does it say, Chikara?”

Ennoshita took a deep breath and slowly looked at his arm. He blinked, wondering if he was reading it correctly. Sure enough, that’s what it said. There was no mistaking it. 

“What does it say?” Sugawara asked, excited for him. 

“Yeah, what does it say, Ennoshita-san?” Hinata repeated, even more excitedly. 

Ennoshita hid his arm and forced a smile, “Just a random name.”

“Really?” Daichi raised an eyebrow, “Because your reaction doesn’t seem to agree with you.”

He flushed, wishing he hadn’t agreed to the stupid tradition thing. 

“Come on, Ennoshita, let us see!” Tanaka got up and walked over. He was scared of his reaction, but Ennoshita let Tanaka grab his arm without a fight. 

Tanaka went quiet. Finally, “Random my ass. Why didn’t you just say it?”

“Embarrassed,” Ennoshita muttered. 

“Well that’s dumb.”

The others watched, slightly confused. “What’s it say?” Nishinoya was practically bouncing on his toes. 

Ennoshita sighed and showed the others his arm. 

_ Tanaka Ryūnosuke _

“Tanaka-san?” Hinata asked, surprised. 

“I mean there’s always the chance it could be someone else with the same name,” Ennoshita said quietly. 

Tanaka huffed, “What, does me being your soulmate bother you that much?”

“No!” Ennoshita said quickly, his cheeks flushing. “I’m just… surprised.”  
  
  


A little over two months after Ennoshita found out who his soulmate was, the team was over at Tanaka’s house for his birthday. A lot had changed. After a few awkward days, the two became closer. Now, he was almost certain Tanaka really was his soulmate, even wanted him to be—although he’d never admit it—but he wouldn’t know for sure until the morning. 

He couldn’t sleep a wink. The amount of times, especially towards the morning, that he was tempted to sneak over to where Tanaka was sleeping and check… but he didn’t. He stayed in bed and tried to fall asleep. 

Finally, he heard the shuffling of others waking up. 

Soon they all were, staring at Tanaka expectantly. 

“Alright, Ryu! Let’s see what it says! Although I think we all know…” Tanaka snorted and Nishinoya’s comment. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he started to flip his arm over, but then hesitated. He looked up at Ennoshita, “Do you want to check it?”

Ennoshita flushed at the offer. He got up and came to sit beside Tanaka. “Together,” he said.”

Tanaka turned his arm so they could see the name. Ennoshita smiled softly. 

_ Ennoshita Chikara _

“Could be someone else with the same name,” Tanaka shrugged. 

Ennoshita whacked him upside the head, “Meanie.”

“Hey, you said it first.”

“So?” about half the team asked at once, already knowing, but simply wanting to see with their own eyes. 

Tanaka showed them. The team practically celebrated, and Ennoshita blushed heavily. He watched Tanaka, smiling widely, and felt warm inside. He was happy, and even more glad that Tanaka was. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Nishinoya started chanting. 

The others laughed, and Tanaka turned to Ennoshita, a playful smirk teasing on his face, “What do you say?”

Ennoshita turned away to hide his red cheeks. “Not with everyone watching,” he muttered. 

“Wait, he actually said yes!”

“You heard the man! Out!” Nishinoya and Sugawara started ushering everyone out of Tanaka’s room. 

Ennoshita blanched, “Guys! What the hell?”

Tanaka laughed, and the two followed the others into his kitchen. Before they reached the door though, Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita’s arm. His lips brushed his ears as he whispered, “Later for sure though, right?”

Ennoshita’s skin suddenly felt hot as a shiver ran up his spine, “Y-yeah. For sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So! I actually wrote this quit a little while ago! At the time, I knew very little about Atsumu as a character because most of the Inarizaki game hadn’t come out yet in the anime, and I still have yet to read the manga, so most of this is just me combing the little bit of canon knowledge I had, fandom knowledge, guessing, and creative liberty for his personality. 
> 
> Wait. Okay. I’m reading this right before posting to make any last minute edits and... yeah it’s low key pretty inaccurate to his personality, but whatever. I feel like for this situation, it fits well enough, and I’m lazy. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this bad Atsuhina!

“Hinata,” Nishinoya taunted, “what’s it say?”

Hinata sat up on his bed. He swallowed and slowly started looking down, turning where the name should show up on his arm to face him. Just as he was about to see it though, he chickened out. 

“I can’t! Someone else look for me,” he looked towards the ceiling with his eyes squeezed shut and held out his arm. 

Kageyama, who was the closest, grabbed his arm and looked. 

“You got to be kidding me,” he hissed. “Him? That smug ass… For real though? Him?”

“What? Who is it?” Hinata looked at his forearm as Kageyama grumbled and cussed, looking for his phone. 

_ Miya Atsumu _

“HIM?!”

“See? I told you, it makes no sense. He could have said something at least. He’s known for a year.”

“Who is it?” Tanaka and Noya asked, coming closer. 

“Atsumu,” Hinata showed him. 

“As in the Inarizaki setter Atsumu?”

Hinata nodded. 

Kageyama now had his phone out and was scrolling through his contacts, “Shit, I’m sure I had him in here somewhere. Didn’t we exchange info after the training camp?”

“Wait, you’re calling him?” Hinata exclaimed. “Hold on! I’m not—I didn’t—we don’t—”

“Here we are!” Kageyama said. He tapped a spot on his phone screen and his phone started ringing.

“Kageyama!” Hinata tried to make a grab at the phone, but Tanaka and Noya held him back. 

“Why couldn’t Ennoshita come?” Hinata whined, trying to wriggle free. “He would be stopping you guys from torturing me right now. 

They laughed. “Come down, Shoyo! It’s fine. We’ll just call up your soulmate, make sure it’s really him, and then you two can live happily ever after!” Noya assured him.

Hinata continued pouting and was about to say more when Kageyama turned and hissed at them, “Shh! He’s answering.”

Kageyama turned back to his phone, and Hinata tried to suppress his nerves. 

“Hello? Miya-san?… Yeah, it’s me… I just wanted to let you know that it’s Hinata’s birthday today… Don’t play dumb… He reacted reasonably. I, on the other hand, got pissed you never said anything, and honestly, I’m just generally surprised it’s you… Sure, give me a sec.”

Kageyama turned to Hinata. As he shuffled over, Hinata started violently shaking his head no, but Tanaka and Noya held him in place. Kageyama held the phone to his ear. Hinata glared at him, then finally said, “Hello?”

“That you, Shoyo-kun?”

“Yeah…”

“How’s your birthday been so far?”

“I only woke up five minutes ago and am being held against my will, but other than that, it’s been fine.”

“Was walking up to see my name a surprise?”

Hinata shivered. Even over the phone, Atsumu’s voice flowed over him like molasses. He gathered his words, or  _ word  _ at least, “Yes.”

“A good one or a bad one?”

Hinata tried to remain composed, despite feeling incredibly nervous for no reason, “Dunno yet.”

“Hmm,” he could hear Atsumu adjusting the way he was sitting on the other end of the line, “fair enough. Say, Shoyo-kun, you’re not talking much right now. I thought you were pretty chatty.”

“Y-yeah. I’m just tired, and don’t really know what’s going on or how to react.”

Atsumu laughed, and Hinata shivered again. It was such a bright sound. “That makes sense. How about I let you go and enjoy your birthday for now and call you back later? If that’s alright?”

“O-okay. That’s fine.”

“‘Kay, I’ll ask Tobio-kun for your number. Later, Shoyo.”

“Later.”

The line went dead and Hinata nodded to Kageyama. Tanaka and Noya let go of him and burst out laughing, “You were bright red! Ha, I can’t believe you got all blushy like that!”

Hinata collapsed to his knees, “I don’t know what I’m feeling or why but it’s weird and I want it to stop.”

Tanaka and Noya laughed harder, and Hinata crumpled up into a ball, “God, someone kill me.”

“Okay,” Kageyama said simply. 

Hinata’s head shot up, “Hey! Meanie!”

Kageyama shrugged, “You asked.”

Tanaka and Noya continued dying on the floor while Hinata and Kageyama bickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That was that. If you want to see Hinata and Atsumu woth different soulmates in a different AU, you can go to the previous work in this series for some classic Kagehina and Sakuatsu. I just posted the part 2 of the Sakuatsu thing and it was very cute and fluffly if I do say so myself. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> <3 Emel


	3. I’ll Just Be Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where chronologically stuff starts to get all messed up, lol whoops. Technically this takes place before the Ennotana thing. Also, Ukatake isn’t really a rarepair, but they are underrated both as characters and as a ship, so I had to include them.
> 
> Also, I feel like I should just state that I had stared writing the Kurotsukki thing first but that still remains incomplete (and will probably end up being two parts). Everything is just a mess timeline wise whether it be when I write it, post it, or how it fits chronologically in the AU. We shall see if this mess can sort itself out to where it’s still enjoyable for you to read.
> 
> Hopefully there’s nothing weird format wise? Usually I write the whole thing in google docs and then copy and paste it here, but there was a section I rewrote here after rewatching a couple scenes to make it line up with canon better. Anyways. Here we are:

The store phone rang. Ukai sighed. He got up from where he was relaxing and went to answer it, “Hello, you’ve reached Sakanoshita Store, how may I help you?”

“Is Ukai Keishin there?”

“Speaking…”

“Hi, this is Takeda Ittetsu.”

Ukai tensed. A name he knew better than any other, for it had been printed on his arm for the past nine years. Had his soulmate been tracking him down? Was he going to meet him? But the person on the other line continued speaking. 

“I’m a teacher at Karasuno High, and the faculty advisor of the boys volleyball team. You see, our team could really do with a coach, but I know virtually nothing about volleyball, and when I found out about you being both the former coach Ukai’s grandson and a former member of the club, I thought I’d try to reach out to see if you could coach our team.”

Ukai blinked. Volleyball coach? Then this guy must have been a different Takeda Ittetsu. There were probably a bunch of people with that name. “Not interested,” he said. 

“Well could you at least consider? You’d be paid of course—I can’t promise it will be high, but I’ll see what we can do—and you would—”

“No thanks. If you don’t mind, I’ll be going now,” Ukai hung up the phone. He sighed and flattened out on the counter. Maybe he was being a bit short with this person, who just wanted to find someone to coach his team, but his heart was racing from the possibility that he had just met his soulmate, and he needed his thoughts to slow down. 

  
  


Almost a week later, Ukai was finally starting to forget about the call. It still occasionally drifted into his mind when he was lost in thought alone, but it was starting to fade. He sighed and tapped his cigarette on his ashtray. The bell of someone opening the store door chimed, and he looked up to see who had entered. 

A pretty man, maybe late twenties, though it was hard to tell with his slight baby face, and a cute mess of black hair was walking in. It wasn’t until the man looked up at him that Ukai realized he was staring. 

He tried to shake himself out of his trance and put himself in customer service mode, “Welcome. How may I help you?”

The man came to the counter, “I take it you’re Ukai Keishin?”

Ukai’s eyes narrowed, “Yes… why?”

“I’m Takeda. We talked on the phone the other day? About you coaching the Karasuno boys volleyball club?”

Ukai felt his heart suddenly beating out of his chest. This man… Ukai looked down at his forearm, but he was wearing long sleeves. He pushed his train of thought back onto the conversation at hand, “Yes, I remember. And the reason you’re here…?”

“Well you see, after you declined, I went looking all over to see if I could find another coach. I couldn’t, so I’m back here asking you again. Will you please reconsider?”

Ukai sighed, “No, not interested.” To go back to a place so nostalgic to him… to be forced to watch on the sidelines of his favorite sport… but those were far from his only reasons. “I’m not one to want to boss around a bunch of kids,” he waved off, heading to the back of the store. 

“Please! We have a really promising team this year, and they need a coach! Can’t you at least come watch one practice?”

“Not interested!”

  
  


Two days later, and Takeda was at the store again. Ukai sighed as he looked up at him, “What do you want?”

“I came to ask for you to coach my boys again.”

“You’re quite the persistent one, aren’t you? I already told you, no. I’m not coaching.”

“You know, I’ll just keep coming until you say yes, or until you at least agree to come see them practice.”

“That’s going to get real annoying real fast.”

Takeda rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry for that, but if I bother you enough, then I’m sure you’ll change your mind eventually.”

Ukai cussed under his breath. Why did he look so cute? 

“So will you coach for us?”

“Still no.”

Takeda sighed, “Alright. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Hold on, if you’re going to be popping into the store like this, at least buy something, huh? This is a business after all.”

Takeda turned back, surprised for a moment, then smiled, “Okay.”

  
  


It was the next day at lunch. Ukai had been expecting the teacher to come that day, but not until late after school, so he raised an eyebrow at seeing him come in at noon.

“I had a longer break today,” Takeda explained when he saw the look Ukai was giving him. “And I forgot my lunch.”

Ukai sighed, “Alright, what do you want?”

After ordering, Takeda sat down at the one table in the store. As Ukai came back out with his food—and some for himself since it was his own lunch break now anyways—he watched as Takeda took off his sweater, revealing a black sleeve over his forearm. He was relieved he was wearing a sweater to cover his own arm as he sat across from Takeda, “What’s that about?”

“Hmm?” Takeda looked up and then to the sleeve Ukai was gesturing to. 

“Don’t want people knowing your soulmate?”

Takeda shifted in his seat, “Not exactly… You see, back right before my seventeenth birthday, I was really excited about finding out who my soulmate was, but then I started getting nervous. I ended up getting a sleeve just in case. Then, when I woke up on my birthday, I just couldn’t get myself to look. I put the sleeve on and haven’t checked since.”

“You mean you haven’t—wait how old are you?”

“Twenty-nine.”

Ukai did the calculations quickly in his head, “In twelve years, you’ve  _ never _ checked?”

Takeda shrugged, “I mean I’ve glanced at it out of the corner of my eye during showers and stuff, but never enough to actually see it. It starts with a U I think? I’m not sure.”

_ U _ , Ukai registered. He brushed it off though, telling himself he could over think things later. “Why did you decide not to check?”

Takeda shrugged again as he started eating his food, “I guess I just figured it didn’t matter. This way, I won’t be fixated on finding them. If we’re truly meant to be, as soulmates are, then I’m sure we’ll find each other anyways. Maybe they’ll know and they’ll tell me. Maybe I’ll get a feeling and finally decide to check. For the time being though, I’ve decided it doesn’t really matter.”

Ukai gazed at him. His reasoning actually made a lot of sense. “Fair enough.”

“Now, sorry for the change of subject, but you know why I’m really here. Will you coach my kids?”

Ukai groaned and leaned back, “Are you serious? I was hoping we could have a normal conversation.”

Takeda laughed, “Yeah, fair. But please?”

“No, and I won’t listen if you’re going to continue asking.”

Takeda sighed, “Fine, for now. I’ll just be back again though.”

_ He’ll be back again _ , Ukai thought to himself.  _ That’s not so bad.  _

  
  


Takeda was persistent, that was for sure. Ukai was annoyed with himself for finding it kind of cute. As annoying as it was, it was definitely admirable. And his pretty little smile… 

Ukai shook his head. It didn’t matter. He continued cleaning up the store. Suddenly, he saw Takeda out of the corner of his eye, staring through the window.

He went out to greet him, and before Takeda could even start, Ukai dove into explaining why he didn’t want to coach.

Takeda seemed to understand, but just is Ukai thought he was going to finally leave him alone, he announced their practice game with Nekoma. _That_ definitely caught Ukai’s attention.

He finally caved.

Ukai almost left it at that, seeing how excited Takeda was, but there was something he needed to ask first. “ _ But, _ ” he emphasized, “only under one condition.”

“Whatever it is,” Takeda responded without missing a beat. 

“I want you to look at who your soulmate is.”

Takeda cocked his head sideways, confused, “Why? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Okay… Right here? Right now?”

“Why don’t we head inside?” Ukai held the door open for him. 

The two went to the table and sat down. Ukai rubbed his arm where his soulmate’s name was, hidden under his jacket sleeve. Takeda hesitantly shrugged off his own jacket. 

He watched as Takeda took a deep breath. “Here we go…” slowly, he started pulling the black sleeve off. Just as he was about to reach the name, he stopped, “Do I have to?”

Ukai didn’t want to force him if he was  _ that _ uncomfortable, but he was just too curious. Was it his own name? “If you want a coach for your team, then yes.”

“You’re a strange man, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai smiled, “I know.”

Takeda took another deep breath and pulled the sleeve off. He looked at the name and blinked. “You mean…?”

Ukai smiled to himself. Yep, he had definitely been falling in love with Takeda, even if ended up not being soulmates. 

He didn’t need to worry about the  _ not _ part though. 

_ Ukai Keishin _ , the perfect dark cursive read on his skin. 

Ukai rolled up his own sleeve and showed it to Takeda,  _ Taketa Ittetsu. _

  
  


The next day, Ukai showed up to coach. He had to admit, it was a great group of kids. He enjoyed it. 

Weirdly, he and Takeda didn’t even acknowledge that they were soulmates, despite just finding out the night before. It was better than being awkward at least. 

After practice, Ukai headed back to the store. A few minutes later, the door chimed. “We’re closed!” he called

“It’s me.”

“Oh,” he turned, “Hey, Sensei.”

“Getting all business on me now? Takeda is fine. Or, you know,” he shifted, a little embarrassed, “Ittetsu. My first name is fine.”

Ukai fought to hide his blush, “Y-yeah, okay. So what did you need?”

“Nothing really. I guess I just came to chat—if that’s okay I mean.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ukai put aside his broom and leaned on the counter. 

“So how did you feel about today?”

_ So this is how we’re starting, _ Ukai sighed with a smile. “It was fun I guess. You got a great group of kids there, and those two first years will definitely make formidable opponents once they can work a little more on that quick.”

“Yeah…” Takeda started twiddling his thumbs. 

“I’m guessing that’s not what you wanted to chat about,” it wasn’t hard to tell. Ukai smiled at his cute, shy demeanor. “Go ahead, out with it,” he waved Takeda along. 

“Well, I was just thinking… because after last night, we didn’t really talk about it or anything, but… I don’t know. I guess I just…?”

Ukai sighed, “Yeah, I know what you mean.” Takeda continued playing with his fingers, looking at the floor. The corner of Ukai’s lips pulled up. “Come here,” he said, holding his hand out. Taked looked up and hesitantly took it, stepping closer. Ukai’s smile pulled along his cheeks more. His heart was beating, but he tried to maintain a calm demeanor, seeing as Takeda seemed even more nervous. “How does it feel?”

Takeda grasped his hand a little more bravely, “N-nice.” He took a step closer, his other hand lifting up. He paused, not sure what to do, and Ukai offered him his other hand. So they stood there, Takeda’s hands resting on Ukai’s. “It feels nice. And… right.”

“Yeah,” Ukai was suddenly feeling a little flustered. It was awkward, but it  _ was _ nice. He tugged Takeda a little closer, transferring both his hands into one and lifting his now free hand to push the hair off Takeda’s forehead. He pressed a soft kiss there. 

“Yeah,” Takeda was smiling at his feet, “definitely right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will either be Kurotsukki or Oisuga based on whether or not I actually finish stuff. I doubt that’s much of a surprise, seeing as those are the only other two ships I’ve tagged (other than Akaken, but like the tags say, that’s more of a thing that just gets mentioned. Then again... I could try to come up with a full chapter for it. We shall see, we shall see), but anyways. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this adorkable little thing!
> 
> <3 Emel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara was not expecting to meet his soulmate at the Aoba Josai practice game. As it turns out, that’s exactly what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to actually finish the Kurotsukki thing (ToT) but since I’ve started it, I haven’t been able to continue it but I really want to, even if I don’t really like the ship, if not for the sole purpose that I really want my Akaken cameo. Also, I’ve already tagged it so I feel like I have to. Anyways, here’s some cute Oisuga since it’s been so long!

Sugawara watched him stretch. He wasn’t playing in the practice game, so it was fine that he wasn’t paying any attention. 

Oikawa Tooru.

That’s what they had called him. 

The Aoba Johsai setter and captain. Kageyama’s mentor of sorts. Their rival. An unknown power. Clearly a popular person. And—

And… and the bearer of a name that matched the one on his forearm. 

It was impossible that he had never heard Oikawa mentioned before in the high school volleyball world. Surely, with how much attention he got as a setter, he had heard it. It never registered though. 

But now it was impossible for it not to, with him warming up just on the other side of the gym. 

A lot of the others knew. Daichi and Asahi and all the second years from when they had stayed over for his seventeenth birthday. Maybe the first years too, if they had ever bothered reading the name on his arm. It’s not like he tried to hide it. 

Suga felt a little relieved that he wasn’t playing. Taking deep breaths, he ran his hand over his forearm, over the name scrawled on his skin like a tattoo. Subconsciously, he was covering it. 

He wanted to talk to Oikawa. Wanted to make sure it was the same one. Probably meet his soulmate. He made the decision as Oikawa finally joined the game. 

He would introduce himself to Oikawa before they left that evening.

  
  


Sugawara leaned against the wall. He had ten minutes. He probably wouldn’t need even half that, but the extra time was a relief. 

Around the corner. Turn the corner, hope to cross paths at the same time. It was pretty simple. 

Voices started coming from the other end of the hall. Suga took a deep breath and turned the corner, heading to the voices. 

Oikawa, the ace Iwaizumi, and two of the other third years were coming down the hall towards him, chatting. Iwaizumi noticed him first, and when he looked up, the others did as well.

Oikawa crossed his arms, “Well if it isn’t the third year who’s been benched by little Tobio-chan. How does it feel to be benched by your underclassman?”

Oh, that smug face. The taunting. It made Suga’s blood boil, just a little, but no. This was his soulmate (probably), and he had to be nice. So he forced a sweet smile and said, “As long as we win.”

Oikawa snorted, “Humble one aren’t you?”

Suga shrugged, “I try.” Then he held out his hand, making sure to tilt his arm so Oikawa could clearly see his name written on Suga’s skin, “I’m Sugawara Koushi by the way, nice to meet you. 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. It was Sugawara’s turn to feel smug. Oikawa grabbed his forearm and pushed his own sleeve up, holding their arms side by side. Sure enough, his own arm said  _ Sugawara Koushi _ on it. His three friends started laughing as he gapped. “Iwa-chan, are you seeing this?” Oikawa practically shoved their arms in his face.

Iwaizumi pushed them away, “I can see, Crappykawa, I have eyes. You’re soulmates with  _ ‘the third year who’s been benched by little Tobio-chan.’ _ ”

Oikawa huffed and continued studying his name on Sugawara’s arm, turning it this way and that, as if looking at it closely enough would make it any more or less real. His hands were rough. Calloused and strong from volleyball and his insane serves. As he traced his fingers along Suga’s skin though, they felt soft and gentle. At some point, Suga had to suppress a shiver.

Suga started pulling his arm away after a moment, starting to feel awkward, “It’s been nice meeting you and all, but I have to go back to my team now…”

Oikawa met his eyes. Suga had to stop himself from cussing under his breath because Oikawa’s milk chocolate eyes just looked so  _ soft _ . “Oh, right,” Oikawa finally let go of his arm. He reached into his pockets, “Before you go—” he pulled out his phone and unlocked it, then held it out to Suga, “phone number?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Sugawara took his phone and quickly made a contact for himself, vaguely aware of two of Oikawa’s friends laughing. It felt so awkward to have them there watching, but it was either approach Oikawa when he was with people, or not at all, and knowing about his soulmate without knowing when he’d actually be able to meet him again would eat Suga up inside. He handed back Oikawa’s phone, “So, uh, see you around I guess.”

Oikawa looked back up at him, smiling brightly, “See you later, Suga-chan!”

A blush bit at Suga’s cheeks, and he turned away before any of them could notice, marching back down the hall and heading to meet the others at the bus. 

  
  


Daichi was immediately onto him, “Did you go talk to him?”

Suga nodded, fiddling with his fingers.

“And?” Noya asked eagerly.

“He was really surprised. Kept looking at our arms. I couldn’t get him alone, so his friends were there, and they were laughing about his reaction. He asked me for my number, so I gave him my contact info.”

“Way to go, Suga-san!”

“I really didn’t do anything,” Suga blushed, embarrassed.

“We should load up,” Daichi said, nudging them to the bus. He called out to the rest of the team, “Hurry up everyone! Load up!”

So they filled onto the bus. Just as they were driving off the Aba Josai campus, Sugawara’s phone dinged. He opened up a text from an unknown number, followed closely by another:

**hiya!**

**;)**

He smiled to himself. Almost certainly Oikawa. Then there was another text.

**u made ur contact name so boring u know**

Suga sighed and sent back:

**You mean my name? If you don’t like it, you can just change it**

An almost immediate reply of

**oh ur one of THOSE people who text all “grammatically correctly”**

**:P boring**

Suga laughed softly, hoping he didn’t draw any attention to himself on the quiet bus. Before he could reply, Oikawa sent an image. It was a screenshot of Suga’s contact, the contact name now “Suga-cutie <3”

Suga felt himself start to blush furiously.

**Are you flirty with everyone, or am I special because I’m your soulmate?**

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**we’ll never know**

**i guess you’ll just have 2 find out ;)**

**get to know me. maybe a nice romantic date on the eiffel tower in paris or something mister soulmate. u seem like a romantic**

Suga rolled his eyes. Then there was another text. 

**what do u say suga-chan? dinner this weekend?**

Suga found himself barely hesitating before agreeing.

**As long as it’s not as extra as a dinner in Paris, sure why not**

**:D**

**great!**

**i’ll text you when i’ve planned something**

Suga smiled to himself. It was weirdly… simple. Oikawa made things simple. He had met his soulmate and wanted to get to know him better, so he asked his soulmate out just like that. Sugawara had appreciation for the guy, pursuing the situation like that. 

“What are you smiling about?”

Suga looked up. Daichi was upright and turned around on the seat in front of him, looking over at Suga. He always nagged the others for sitting like that, so Suga poked him, “It’s not safe to sit like that, Daichi.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat properly, then craned his neck around, “But seriously.”

Before Suga could change his mind, he handed Daichi his phone. 

After a moment of reading through the messages, Daichi handed it back. “Interesting dude. Are you happy with him as your soulmate?”

“I think… I think I’ll learn to like it. A lot.”

Daichi huffed a laugh, and Suga felt his blush deepen more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.
> 
> (Except for that Oisuga is one of my favorite rarepairs)
> 
> (And I would like to do a second part to this)
> 
> (We shall see though. I have a habit of starting fifty different things and finishing none of them)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time,
> 
> <3 Emel


End file.
